· Just Another Dream ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Posible escena perdida de Half Blood Prince. Cuando Ron se encuentra en la enfermería después de su envenenamiento, Hermione se siente culpable y va a vistitarlo ¿Qué pasará ahí?


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión sin ningún animo de lucro. Todos pertenecen a la diosa Jotaka Rowling. xD

***Este fic ya lo habia publicado desde hace muuucho tiempo, solo la cambie algunas cosas y corregi faltas de ortografia** ¬¬

* * *

**Just Another Dream  
**

* * *

*Esta escena es un de las muchas que se perdieron de libro de HBP, es cuando Ron esta en la enfermeria a causa de su envenenamiento.

Era un día soleado, en el colegio de Hogwarts, un chico de 16 años estaba en la enfermería del colegio, ese chico era Ron Weasley, hace algunos días había sido envenenado, ahora ya estaba recuperándose y ya no se sentía tan mal. Aparentemente dormía, pero en realidad no era así, se estaba haciendo el dormido, porque Lavender Brown, su novia, había ido a visitarlo para su desagrado. Se hacia el dormido, cada vez que Lavender lo venia a ver, pues en esos momentos no tenia ganas de soportar sus besos y esa cosa del "Won-Won", odiaba que le dijera así, muchas veces le había dicho aquello, pero ella no entendía, no lo conocía, no sabia que le gustaba y que le desagradaba, aun recordaba la vez que Lavender le había obsequiado una cadena con las palabras "Amor mio", se había desecho de el, muchos veces Lavender le había reclamado "Won-Won! ¡Donde esta la cadena que te regale! ¡No te gusto, verdad!, decía molesta y ofendida", cada vez que le preguntaba aquello cambiaba de tema, o decía que tenia que irse.

Desde que había llegado a la enfermería hacia lo mismo, pero cada vez que Harry o Hermione venían a visitarlo, estaba "despierto", y esperaba con mucha mas impaciencia a que Hermione lo visitara, pues le agradaba saber que se preocupaba por el. Estos días estaba de muy buen humor, pues por fin Hermione le había perdonado su estupidez, desde hace mucho quería hablarle pero no se le había ocurrido alguna forma de hacerlo y se había aguantado todo este tiempo, pero ahora todo estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba, ahora solo faltaba, terminar con Lavender, para estar del todo tranquilo, pero ese era el problema no quería lastimarla.

Para el alivio de Ron, Lavender se fue un rato después, una vez que salio de la enfermería Ron abrió los ojos y suspiro, estaba cansado de hacer esto, pero no lo quedaba de otra. Se quedo un rato así, mirando hacia el techo, absorto en sus pensamientos, aburrido e impaciente, pues ya quería salir cuanto antes de allí...

* * *

Mientras una chica castaña, llamada Hermione, se dirigía hacia la enfermería, desde que se había enterado de que lo habían envenenado había venido todos los días a visitarlo, y estaba muy contenta por ello, a pesar de que Ron le había hecho mucho daño durante todos estos meses que estuvo saliendo con Lavender, pero después de que pudo haber muerto, y verlo en la enfermería tan pálido y débil, no pudo negarse a perdonar a Ron, pues había tenido mucho miedo de perderlo para siempre y eso la había ablandado un poco.

Aquel día, en el que Harry le dijo que Ron se había envenenado accidentalmente y que había estado a punto de morir, sino fue porque le había dado el bezoar, Hermione se había puesto blanca del susto, preocupación y horror, pues el tan solo pensar que Ron había estado a un pelito de morir era escalofriante. Y todo el día se la había pasado llorando afuera de la enfermería pues se sentía mal, por no haber querido hablarle todo este tiempo a Ron y haberle dicho esas cosas, pero le había dolido y enfurecido que haya empezado a salir con Lavender, estaba celosa, después de tanto tiempo de negarlo por fin admitió que le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a Lavender besando a su Ron.

Llego al pasillo de la enfermeria, entonces toco la puerta, la señora Pomfrey salio.

- Ya no puedes pasar, necesita descansar -le dijo la señora Pomfrey con severidad.

- Por favor, solo serán unos minutos -dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, solo serán cinco minutos, pero te advierto, duerme -dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- Bien -dijo Hermione, no le importaba que durmiera. Entro a la enfermería y entonces fue hasta la cama de Ron, entonces lo vio y aun así dormido se le hacia muy guapo. Se acerco silenciosamente para no despertarlo, y entonces lo miro como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Su pelo rojo como el fuego, esa infinidad de pecas que salpicaban su rostro pálido, todo le encantaba de Ron. Y entonces vio esos labios carnosos y un poco rosados, que tanto añoraba probar, pero aquello era imposible, hizo una mueca al tan solo pensarlo y se sintió pésima, por Merlin era su amiga ¿en que diablos pensaba?, eso jamas podría pasar, aparte tiene una novia, _si una novia a la que no soporta_ pensó Hermione. Pero tal vez ahora que estaba dormido podría probarlos, no se daría cuenta, Ron tiene el sueño muy pesado, no creía que se fuera a despertar, jamas se enteraría, solo era para quitarse la tentacion, una probadita, algo rápido.

_¡No!, ¿eres idiota Hermione?, es tu amigo, es tu amigo._ Pero aun así, fue acercándose al rostro de Ron, el ni siquiera se había movido desde que había llegado, se fue acercando mas y ya veía la infinidad de diminutas pecas, entonces sintió como sus labios tocaban los labios cálidos de Ron, y sintió algo raro en el estomago, no se separo de el, estuvo unos instantes mas y lo profundizo un poquito mas, pero entonces paso algo que le hizo latir el corazón a mil por hora, sintió como Ron se movía debajo de ella, la castaña inmediatamente se separo de el y salio horrorizada de la enfermería.

Diablos, Hermione eres una estúpida, se despertó, te vio que lo besabas, estúpida pensaba Hermione nerviosa y asustada. No había visto si Ron se había despertado o no, pero se había movido y eso era lo que la había asustado, se imaginaba la cara de Ron al verla allí encima de el, dándole un beso en la boca, antes no grito. Ahora no sabia que hacer, tal vez no podría mirarlo a los ojos jamas, o tal vez con suerte, solo se movió pero no se despertó, si eso debía ser.

Al mismo tiempo un pelirrojo se incorporaba sobresaltado de su cama, habría jurado que cuando entreabrió los ojos había visto una melena castaña en su rostro y que ella había estado besándolo, y había sentido como le había rozado la cara, ¿Hermione? era estúpido, entonces puso los dedos sobre sus labios, por unos instantes había sentido una extraña calidez, pero era imposible que hubiera pasado eso, Hermione jamas lo besaría, pero también lo que le había despertado, fue ese aroma agradable a violetas, aroma único en Hermione proveniente del perfume que le había regalado hace un año. Pero lo mas seguro era que solo era uno de esos tantos sueños tan reales, donde soñaba que era correspondido por su castaña, donde eran algo mas que solo amigos, donde ella lo besaba y le decía que lo amaba, solo un sueño nada mas.

* * *

** Nota de Autor:**

*Bueno no creo que esto haya pasado en realidad, solo es una de mis raras ocurrencias. O lo mejor si paso, pero solo lo escribi porque se me hizo tierno, triste y lindo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

***Nota nueva:** Acabo de darle una mejor presentacion al fic, le corregi faltas de ortografia, le puse tildes y corregi los dedazos. Pero no cambie nada de la historia, me gusta asi y todavia no pienso cambiarla. xD Si lo llegan a leer, pues un rewie no esta de mas, verdad? Eso si, le cambie el titulo, no me pregunten porque, porque no sabria que contestarles xD

*Dejen rewies!


End file.
